


What If I Want To

by KureKai_King



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Two things came from Crowley's mention of students holding each other's hands; a misunderstanding from two people, and those same two people taking that misunderstanding in a whole new unexpected direction.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	What If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> God that scene was so freaking funny and all I could think was "If I wasn't shipping these two idiots before, then I sure as hell am now" xD
> 
> Since twst's MC is default named Yuu then I'll be using that but I'll also do my best to use they/them pronouns like the game itself seems to do. Apologies if I at some point(s) use he/him pronouns on accident! >~<

Ace swore his ears were going to fall off as Crowley's words kept repeating their echo in his head. He definitely didn't want to hold hands with Deuce, or anyone for that matter. It was an all boys college, that sort of stuff was just beyond disgusting. Absolutely vile and sickening. The idea of such a little concept was brewing bile in his throat.

Or...was that really the case? 

He'd been sneaking glances down at his own hands and letting his gaze flicker to and from Deuce's as his companions' light chatter was muffled to his own senses. He should be able to hear his shoes clicking against the floor as they neared the dorms, but all Ace could hear was a swarm of Crowley's drawn out tone of voice. It irked him to no end. It truly did.

"...-ce? ...Ace? ...Ace!"

Startled thankfully from his own thoughts, Ace looked up at met Yuu's puzzled expression. Grimm sat up on their shoulder, equally confused but his whiskers were twitching in amusement. Ace rubbed the back of his neck, deliberately avoiding Deuce's eyes he swore were about to burn holes in him.

"Are you alright?" Yuu asked with a slight tilt of their head. 

"Huh? Oh, what, yeah, sure! I'm great! Just...just tired, I guess. Using magic sure can wear a guy out over time, not that you'd know anything about that". Good, he managed to get an insult in there. They couldn't possibly be too suspicious now if he was doing what he'd always been doing since meeting them.

Yuu rolled his eyes, "Well, if you're sure. Goodnight then".

"See you losers in class tomorrow!" Grimm called with a cheeky wave of his paw as Yuu moved to walk away back to their own dorm.

Crap, now Ace was left alone with Deuce. 

Now what to do?!

"Hey...you're pretty spaced out, you sure you're alright?"

Dammit, he was more observant than Ace gave the idiot credit for. That was an unexpected problem.

Making the biggest mistake of deciding to meet Deuce's eyes, Ace cursed under his breath when he swore his heart skipped a beat. It'd never done that before whenever he'd looked at his fellow dorm member, so why now? Why all of a sudden did everything feel the opposite of what it should? Shouldn't he hate Deuce with his constant indecisiveness? Although, it did make him pretty cute...no! No, no, no!

This could not be happening to him.

He cursed again and quickly snapped his teeth on his tongue when Deuce's hand came to rest against his forehead, pushing back his hair. It only lasted a few seconds, and yet Ace felt like he was about to explode on the spot.

"You're getting pretty warm," Deuce mumbled and Ace clenched his fists as he shoved them into any pocket he could find available. 

_That's your fault, idiot! Stop it! Why are you torturing me like this?!_

"I'm fine!" Ace snapped, knocking Deuce's arm away and moving around to pass him, "Like I said, I'm tired, dimwit. Let's just get back so I can collapse and not have to look at your stupid face".

Deuce dared to chuckle quietly as he started to follow him and soon fell into step beside him. Ace felt like dropping dead there and then when he felt Deuce's fingers brush against his after having pulled them from their confinements. This was so painful. Whoever thought this sort of mushy stuff was cute needed their head chopped off and put back on correctly because, as Ace was assured by his own feelings, this was anything but cutesy and romantic.

_If he touches me one more time, I swear I'm gonna-!_

As if the thought summoned the action, Deuce's fingers brushed against Ace's and this time, Ace retaliated. 

Without barely processing it, Ace gripped hold of Deuce's hand and pushed him back against the nearest wall and he felt thankful it was dark out as he smashed his lips against the other's. His free hand pressed on Deuce's chest to keep him in place but it soon slid up to cradle the base of his neck when he felt Deuce begin to gently mould their lips together, a gentle tug each time they were about to part before Ace was once again captured by his companion.

What on earth was he thinking, doing this? They barely knew each other, heck they'd only learnt each other's names properly earlier in the day! And yet Ace felt enthralled by this boy. This stupid, indecisive, cauldron-casting idiot had his full attention and at this point Ace was almost tempted to throw all caution to the wind and let this same boy have his entire being. 

Eventually he pulled himself away harshly just as Deuce tried to wrap an arm around his waist, clearly finding himself quickly adapting to the sudden change of mood and tension in the air. Perhaps they'd finish this another time, in the future, or perhaps they'd never speak of such things happening again. Ace didn't care for now, he'd been chosen for this college to study and enhance his skills, not to start a fling or two with other students.

He was panting from the breathless kiss and tried to shake all connected feelings from his head, but then Deuce took hold of his hand and started pulling him toward their dorm.

"Don't... Don't mention this to anyone, or I'll kill you, no joke," Ace threatened as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

He looked up to see Deuce smirking at him and his only instinct was to swallow thickly, "I won't tell if you won't".

Ace found he'd lost his voice at that. It hinted at a secret promise he wasn't truly sure if he wanted to fulfil. But one thing was for sure; Deuce's attractiveness wasn't in the slightest bit helping him rid the idea from his stupid, stupid brain.


End file.
